Stéréotype
by Stelfarze
Summary: Yaoi et sous-entendus pervers inside. Naruto en a assez. Les préjugés l'énervent. Oui il est blond, oui il a le charisme d'une fillette et alors ça l'empèche pas de ...


Stéréotype

Disclamer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating: M parce gros sous entendus pervers

Genre : Nawak/Humour/Yaoi

Couple : SasuNaru/NaruSasu

* * *

**Samedi soir très tard ou dimanche matin très tôt.**

Enfermé dans son bureau avec pour seule lumière l'écran de son ordinateur, Naruto tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier. Il écrivait un article pour le journal du lycée. Un article très particulier et très personnel. Et si actuellement il l'écrivait enfermé, seul, dans le noir et au beau milieu de la nuit, c'était parce que son texte était classé top secret. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'une certaine personne tombe dessus. Sinon ce serait la catastrophe, il serait privé de tout pendant au moins une décénie. Plus câlin, rien, zéro, nada, pinuts ! Et ça, il ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Parce qu'il avait beau être relativement petit pour un homme, un certaine partie de son anatomie ne l'était pas et nécéssitait énormément de soins. Donc, discrétion absolue.

Il tapa sur son clavier pendant des heures, s'arrêtant et tendant l'oreille au moindre bruissement, il ne devait pas être surpris...

Le soleil se levait lorsque Naruto ajouta le point final à son texte. Il sourit satisfait. Après mardi, tout serait différent pour lui. Joyeux, il quitta son bureau et rejoignit sa moitié qui se prélassait dans le lit pour la séance de câlins matinaux.

**Lundi, au lycée.**

Naruto zigzagait dans les couloirs, esquivant quiconque voulait engager la conversation, saluant d'un signe de tête ses connaissances. Il courrait presque, serrant précieusement une clé USB dans sa main. Il devait se dépêcher, pendant les cours Sasuke ne le quittait pas des yeux plus de quelques secondes. Il avait un côté possessif et jaloux qui d'habitude ne le gênait pas mais là ... Sasuke ne pouvait rester dans ses pattes, il l'avait donc semé et jeté – temporairement – dans les bras de ses folles – oups ! Lapsus- fans.

D'autres lycéens ricanaient sur son passage, l'insultaient, lui posaient des questions obscènes. Mais il ne les entendait pas. Question d'habitude.

Au départ, il les avait ignorés, la satisfaction d'avoir Sasuke rien que pour lui, suffisait amplement à son bonheur. Et puis les autres finiraient bien par se lasser. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être crédule parfois ! Les crétins de son bahut ne s'étaient pas lassés et depuis deux ans il subissait humiliation sur humiliation. Mais uniquement quand il était seul. Lorsque Sasuke était dans les parages, comme pas hasard, silence total. Et vu qu'il ne pouvait pas passer par les fenêtres tous les cons qui s'amusaient à le castrer en prétendant qu'il n'en avait pas justement – si, si Tsunade, la proviseur avait rajouté cette clause au règlement de l'établissement après le vol plané de Sai-. Il n'avait plus que cette solution et tant pis si la virilité de Sasuke en prenait un coup, ils s'en remettraient tous les deux très bien.

Naruto arriva enfin dans la salle informatique où les « journalistes » du lycée travaillaient.

A bout de souffle, il entra sans frapper et s'écroula sur les genoux**,** haletant, sous les regards hallucinés d'Ino Yamanka, rédactrice en chef et co-prédidente de fan club de Sasuke et de Hinata Hyûga, journaliste et présidente secrète du tout aussi secret fan club de Naruto.

- Hinata, Ino ! Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Cria le blond.

- Moins fort Naruto ! Tu nous crèves les tympans ! Rétorqua tout aussi fort la blonde.

- Que... Que peut-on pour toi, Na... Naruto-kun ?

La jeune Hyûga parlait si doucement que les deux autres eurent du mal à l'entendre. Mais Naruto capta quand même la question.

- Tu peux publier ça pour moi dans le journal de demain ? Dit-il en tendant la clé USB.

- Ou..Oui, bien sûr, répondit Hinata.

- Ouais, on peut, déclara Ino moins enthousiaste.

- Merci les filles !

Et Naruto sortit tout joyeux.

**Mardi, au lycée. **

Sasuke Uchiwa était de mauvaise humeur. La faute de Naruto qui avait, depuis ce matin, mystérieusement disparu.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, les autres lycéens le regardaient bizarrement depuis son arrivée. Il avait réussi à les ignorer mais plus la journée passait et plus les regards se faisaient insistants, des mecs se marraient carrément sur son passage !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il heurta quelqu'un.

- Scuse, marmonna le brun.

- Pas grave Sas-Uke.

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils : c'étaitquoi cette manière de prononcer son prénom ?

Il laissa tomber, il avait d'autres choses à faire...

Furieux, Sasuke entra dans le réfectoire et se dirigea au pas de coursevers leur table où il s'assit entre Shikamaru et Neji, face à Kiba qui explosa de rire.

C'en fut trop pour l'Uchiwa qui se mit à hurler couvrant ainsi tout le brouhaha de la salle :

- Quoi encore ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer Inuzuka ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tous marrer !

- Dé... Désolé, c'est, articula difficilement Kiba pritdans son fou rire.

- Ce qu'il essaie de te dire c'est que ... Neji s'arrêta de parler sous le regard surpris de Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa plissa les yeux observant méticuleusement son ami : cette enflure se retenait de rire ! Il allait le massacrer, il allait tous les massacrer ! Foi d'Uchiwa !

Voyant que la colère de Sasuke atteignait un niveau très dangereux pour la santé des personnes présentes dans le réfectoire soit au bas mot 280 personnes, la dernière personne à la table, Shikamaru Nara, lui tendit le journal du lycée.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui perplexe : il n'en avait rien à cirer des potins !

Shikamaru soupira, il fallait vraiment tout lui dire :

- Page 6.

Curieux, Sasuke obéit et tomba sur... ce qu'il ne devait pas trouver.

* * *

Stéréotype : n.m. Opinion toute faite réduisant les particularités...

_En gros, un cliché. _

_Il en existe de toutes sortes évidemment et généralement je m'en tamponne le coquillard. Mais depuis quelque temps, ça va trop loin. Et je ne parle pas des blagues pourries sur les blondes- et oui je suis blond ! - . Non, ça je m'en moque, parce qu'à la fin du trimestre c'est qui qui reçoit le bulletin avec écrit Number 1 dessus ? C'est bibi !_

_Bref, le problème ce n'est pas ma couleur de cheveux, c'est ma carrure, mon physique en général. J'impose rien du tout avec. Je suis petit, à 17 ans, je culmine à 1,64 m. Je suis fin, voir vraiment léger avec mes 59 kg tout mouillés. J'ai de grands yeux de biches bleus pourvus de longs cils. Une jolie petite bouche rosée et comble de la honte, je suis imberbe ! Pas un poil, rien ! C'est la loose dans les douches du gymnase..._

_Pour résumer, de dos les gens me prennent pour une fille. _

_Vous voyez pas le problème ? Attendez j'y viens._

_Rajoutons à cela, que je suis homosexuel. Vous l'avez vu venir celle-là hein ? Avec ma carrure de fillette, je suis forcément une pédale... _

_Oh ! Le vilain préjugé, pas bien ! _

_Sortez les carabines. Tirez !_

_Paix à l'âme du stéréotype._

_Et d'un ! Suivant ! _

_Je suis en couple depuis quatre ans. Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. Il est grand, 1, 83m à peu près, musclé, il pèse 77kg et pour avoir vérifié plusieurs fois je vous certifie qu'il n'a pas un gramme de graisse. De grands yeux noirs, des cheveux corbeau, un charisme écrasant avec « regard je te bute si tu me saoules » et un caractère froid. Il a été nommé Empereur des glaces par le pseudo-journal du lycée. De plus, il est du genre taciturne et renfermé. _

_Bref de l'extérieur, il a apparemment tout pour plaire. Si, si je vous assure, c'est pas un sarcasme, même avec le caractère de chien qu'il a**,** les filles sont dingues de lui. _

_Et là vous vous demandez pourquoi je sors avec lui depuis 4 ans, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je ne suis pas maso je vous rassure. Contrairement à vous, moi je connais une face de Sasuke dont vous ignorez tout. _

_Laquelle me direz vous ? _

_Je vous expliquerez plus tard. _

_Maintenant répondez plutôt à ma question : d'après vous qui de moi ou de Sasuke est le dominant dans notre couple ?_

_..._

_J'entends les fan-girl de mon homme hurler Sasuuuuke-kuuun !!_

_Second stéréotype que je vais éclater aujourd'hui. _

_De nous deux, je suis celui qui domine le plus souvent. _

_J'entends d'ici les pleurs des fans de mon Sasu-chan. Navré pour vous, jeunes fans-girls adeptes de manga yaoi mielleux dans lesquels le uke est une petite chose toute fragile et mignonne que son seme chéri sauve de toutes les situations dangereuses dans lesquelles il se vautre allègrement._

_Nous en venons donc à la face cachée de mon Sas-Uke – désolé j'ai pas pu m'en empécher-._

_Si au lycée, il est distant, froid... Euh, non, polaire. S'il est le roi des chieurs, l'empereur des arrogants, à la maison, il est très différent. Une fois chez nous – oui, nous vivons ensembles, nos parents ne sont pas pauvres alors on en profite- il devient un véritable chaton, câlin, joueur, bien de loin de ce que vous pouvez voir de lui. _

_Et contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit, je ne suis pas une mauviette. Ok, je suis petit, mais ça ne m'en pas empécher de battre Sasuke dans des corps à corps très chauds, et de le guider dans différentes danses notamment les horizontales. Ni de péter le nez de Neji Hyûga qui m'a appelé fillette ou de défenestrer Sai, le pauvre con qui a osé briser le coeur de Sakura, ma meilleure amie. D'ailleurs il a été très surpris. Je l'avait prévenu pourtant : s'il blessait Sakura, je le faisais voler. Maintenant c'est chose faite._

_Donc voilà, j'ai achévé ma mission. J'ai enfin rétabli ma virilité. _

_Ps : Le prochain qui me traite de fillette je le défenestre aussi. Oui j'adore faire passer les gens par les fenêtres, c'est un de mes nombreux dadas._

_A plus._

_**Naruto Uzumaki.**_

* * *

Sasuke resta amorphe quelques secondes, son esprit refusait d'imprimer ce qu'il venait de lire.

Puis les neurones se reconnectèrent.

Le silence était toujours de mise dans le grand réfectoire, chacun attendait avec impatience la réaction du si célèbre et « viril » Uchiwa. C'est alors que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur un tête blonde et de grand yeux azurs qui croisèrent presque aussitôt deux grands puits charbonneux.

- Naruto Uzumaki ramène ton cul ici ! Tout de suite !!!!

Allez savoir pourquoi, Naruto n'obéit pas. Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit, détalant comme un lapin pour sauver ses fesses chéries.

Et Sasuke se lança à sa poursuite.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Kiba qui s'était tu après l'éclat de Sasuke rit de nouveau.

Neji, un air solennel sur le visage, leva son verre et déclara :

- Ainsi meurt le mythe, mes frères. Portons un toast à la virilité et au stoïcisme légendaires des Uchiwa, qu'ils reposent en paix.

Puis il but son verre et n'en pouvant plus s'écroula sur la table, les épaules secouaient par un rire silencieux.

Shikamaru baissa la tête, dépité : ses amis le désespéraient, ils l'épuisaient à s'agiter ainsi.

Le bruit reprit ses droits sur le réfectoire bondé d'élèves affamés aussi personne n'entendit le « Plus fort Sasuke !!! » qui résonna au loin.

Apparemment Sasuke n'aimait pas que l'on remette en doute sa virilité.

Fin...

Ou pas.


End file.
